The present invention is directed to anisotropic heat-curable monomers.
Multi-functional heat-curable monomers are known which can be employed in the production of thermosetting composites such as, for example, epoxy-based compositions. However, one disadvantage with such known thermosetting compositions is that they tend to shrink to an undesirable degree subsequent to the cross-linking reaction.
It is therefore desirable to provide heat-curable monomers which can be employed in the production of thermosetting resins and which exhibit a reduced tendancy to shrink upon curing.
It would also be desirable to provide heat-curable monomers which exhibit self-reinforcing characteristics as a result of molecular orientation in the cross-linked resin.